


Tengoku resha/heaven train

by Xuelitang



Category: The American West (TV 2016), Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuelitang/pseuds/Xuelitang
Summary: The tittle is from Utaai Yuki's 天·国·列·車.I'm still an English learner now so there'll be a lot of mistakes in this passage>  <
Relationships: Henry McCarty ("Billy the Kid")/John Tunstall
Comments: 2





	1. Monochrome Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Billy Bonney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Billy+Bonney).



> The tittle is from Utaai Yuki's 天·国·列·車.  
> I'm still an English learner now so there'll be a lot of mistakes in this passage> <

Close your eyes,dear.

Mom says that to me.

So I closed my eyes.Waiting for a kiss.

And as I open my eyes again,mom's already turned into a grave.Pale,dark,only monochrome left in my head on that rainy,muddy day.

A white flower placed before her grave.Is that I did?

There's nobody but mom and me.Nobody cries.


	2. He knows,I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⋟﹏⋞)

I blinked.

Wheels running.

Years passes from that monochrome day.One night I met a man named Tunstall.I might drew my gun,or might not.But that's not meaningful anymore,because as time passes by the day,the man become my friend.

Friends.I had some friends in New York's slum.  
A picture book,little mouses,the spider in my bedroom and my mom--look,I had so many friends.

But Tunstall,John Tunstall,is the special one.

At the first I joined the men of him,we were not acquainted well.

But little by little,we get touch more.Every day,when I stand by the stables or somewhere as he see me,he will wave at me,approaches and talks about something unimportant,just like things about the horses or the weather.

I considered him a friend.A friend much older than me.But does he think the same way?

I don't know.Maybe my feeling has already turned into another way,too.

And every night I dreamed of something.On one night I start to dream of him.I cried,and he's there.He kissed my cheek,hugged me closely just as my mom did.As I open my eyes,I find tears on my cheek.

After that night,he appears in my every dream.One month passes and I dreamed something much more unbelivable.

I know I can't meet Mr.Tunstall's familiar eyes just like before anymore.

I look down at my hands.I see small flowers there.

I know that is what I gave to Mr.Tunstall,or John.

I know.And he also knows.

I fell in the river of love,like a bird finally found its way home.There is the place.There is where I want to stay,forever.

But I see John sighs.

Awake.

The steward asks me if I need a cup of water.


	3. Dye into

Two stops passed.

Wheels rotating.

He says that he has the same feeling with me.So we grab each other's hand,embrace closely,and then,I kissed him.

I never think it's the last kiss we have.

I seem to see John sighs.He stands by me,caressed my head,and then said,“good bye.”

My heartbeat stopped.

I can feel it someone's pulling my plugs out.I want to scream,but then the anger wells up and closes my mouth.

The feeling of anger is red.Blood-red.they come up from my eyes,just like tears.

I decided something.

“■■■■ them all.”

The train stopped.

A man seated in the front of me stands up.He's wearing a hat so I can't recognize his face.But there's a heavy feeling in my choke.I don't want him go,though I don't know who he is.

But the man got off before I call the name.

The train starts the engines again.

I look down at my hands,and find the flowers dyeing in red,blood-red.


	4. Bloody cat

“Be a cat,sly and graceful.”

He talks to himself.He caresses his gun softly,with a blood-dyed handkerchief.

I am there,seeing him doing these without speaking a word.

I blinked and then see a gun in my hands,caressed by me with a blood-dyed handkerchief.

I know I'm ready.Ready to Be a hangman.

If there isn't a law to punish the sinner,I'll be the law.After all,Karma's gonna come collect the debt.

I smiled.

Hello Dear Sheriff,now good bye.

Shots fired in the moonlight.

I look out to the window.The Milky Way wells up beautifully from the dark-sky.Stars dancing elegantly.Comet sweeping through the moonlight.

A man stands up,and then,one,two,three,twenty-one men got off.

Everything looks red.Burning house and the gunsmoke.Everything looks great.I can't help laughing.

Now,there left only me in the carriage,oh,and also a steward.

But where is the terminal station?I ask him,smiled.

The steward suddenly turned a look of sadness.He doesn't speak any word.

But I've already known.

Yeah,I know.So,let's forget everything,gnashing teeth,dance together in the hell.

Little Pat.


	5. Without Regret

**_He saw his love in the heaven,while he's body's burning in the hell._ **

Along without any regret or crying.


End file.
